Lost
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Sometimes losing something is a good thing. Sometimes it will help you find something you love. My take on Adrift II. Plz RnR.


1300

Harm's Room

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Harm watches the sun stream through the blind covered windows as the nurse draws blood and checks his vitals. He hears a knock come from the door way and moves his head to look at the blonde Barbie look a like standing in the door way. "Is it all right if I come in?" Renee asks the nurse as she watches her finish checking his vitals.

"Of course I'm done for now. I'll see you later tonight Commander. Be good to my nurses," she laughs giving his arm a soft pat.

"You had me so worried," Renee says making her way toward his bed.

"I'm sorry. Um… who are you?" he asks cocking his head a little as he slowly moves away from her.

"I'm your girlfriend I've been for the last year," she informs him as she slowly caresses his head.

"Oh, well what's your name," he says still not believing what she's saying.

Renee begins to explain who she is and their year long relationship. Although during this long explanation Harm is still in disbelief that he could have dated such a self-centered woman. His thoughts continue to be with the woman he loves, Sarah.

For an hour, Harm and Renee sit in silence as they watch the new infomercial that has now popped up on the TV. Harm is about to comment on the product when a soft knock interrupts him. "Come in," he says secretly hoping it's the one person he wants to see.

"Hi Harm. Oh sorry to interrupt," Mac says noticing Renee in the room.

"Oh no it's okay, we weren't doing anything," Harm says waving Mac into the room.

"Um okay, well I was just checking to see if you were alright. The Admiral and everyone else said that they'll be by later today," She says slowly making her way into the room. "So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, my head still hurts, and my leg is throbbing. But that is why I have Tylenol, right." He laughs watching as her brown eyes sparkle.

"Well I'm sure in time those will all go away," She says giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. Um…What's your name again?" Harm asks directing his gaze toward Renee.

"Renee," She states once again feeling her heart breaking.

"Yeah, Renee do you think you could let Mac and I have some alone time?"

"Sure, I'll just go and get some coffee," she says nervously as she grabs her purse and leaves the room.

"What exactly are you up to fly boy," Mac laughs as she takes the seat that Renee left unoccupied.

"Now this seems right," he mumbles before directing his attention to her question. "Sarah." Mac's breath catches in her throat as she hears him say her given name. "When I was out in the ocean I had a lot of time to think. I thought about everything I'd be leaving behind if I died, but most of all I was thinking about you. Sarah, I don't want to be without you by my side anymore," Harm says taking a hold of her shaking hand.

After swallowing a good bit of courage, Mac speaks up. "Harm you've always had be by your side."

"That's not what I mean. I'm tired of not being able to let go. I want to let go, I'm ready. Sarah Mackenzie, I love you. I want to be with you forever. But most importantly, will you be my girlfriend," he says bringing her hand up to kiss it.

"Harm…" She begins to say, but is interrupted by him.

"No! Don't say anything there's more I have to say. I know that you're engaged to Mic, probably married now, and I'm supposedly dating a woman named Renee, but I don't care about those things. All I care about is you, Sarah. I want to go to sleep with you every night. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and especially I want to make the most beautiful children in the world with you. And no none of this is from me punching out," he says ending on a laughing note.

"Well after all of that I don't know what to say, except, I love you too." She leans in to give him a gentle kiss across his lips. "I should tell you though. The night you crashed, I broke up with Bugme," she says seeing a large smile grace his face.

"I love you so much Sarah, will you marry me," he says bringing her hands to his lips. She looks deep into his blue-green eyes reading every emotion, those of love, lust, and a pure unadulterated raw emotional love for one Sarah Ann Mackenzie.

"Yes Harm, Yes I'll marry you," she says in a teary voice as she moves to snuggle her head in his neck. She slowly and carefully wraps her arms around his body as she feels his love tighten around her.

"You little bitch," Renee yells at Mac as she hears the words yes. "He's mine get your filthy whore hands off of him," Renee yells again as she throws Mac away from Harm.

"No, Look Renee you may have had him for a little play time, but he's mine now and I'm not letting him go to the likes of you. The fur covered wannabe Barbie doll," Mac yells giving Renee a good slap across her face.

After recovering from the shock of the slap Renee lunges on Mac, pulling her hair and throwing in a few good punches, but being careful not to break a nail. After what seems a few minutes, but really only about a few minutes Mac lands a beautiful punch against Renee's lower jaw sending her across the room.

Renee slowly stands up with the help of the wall rail and looks directly at Harm. "Well sailor what's your thoughts?" she asks wiping the blood from her nose.

"Bye," he says waving bye for good measure. Renee leaves with a huff and quickly makes her way out of the hospital.

Harm looks up at Mac and reaches his hand up to smooth back a few wandering hairs. "I love you Sarah, and I'm so happy right now," he laughs as she sits down next to him.

"I love you too," she whispers before they join in a heated and passionate kiss. As they break their kiss for air Harm looks over at the small closet in his room, then back at Mac.

"Sarah, there's a small bag in my personal affects could you get it for me," he says softly caressing her lower back.

"Of course sweetie," she says walking over to the closet. Once she finds the object she was in search of she heads back into his arms and hands them the soft red velvet bag. Harm carefully opens the bag pulling out a small diamond ring set in silver.

"I believe this is yours now," he says sliding it onto her left hand. A small tear escapes Mac's eyes as she looks down at the ring that seems to have a few years to it. "It's my grandmother's. She gave it to my dad when he asked my mom to marry him and she gave it to me the first time I told her about you. I've carried it with me everyday since I got it, along with your picture. I guess I just needed a good knock in the head," he says pulling her down to let her head rest on his chest.

A few months later after Harm's recovery from his crash and a few arrangements, Harm and Mac married on a warm August morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, and little A.J. accompanied the couple as they finally joined together for eternity, and that's how long they were going to be together. Special to both Harm and Mac, A.J. was there to hand Mac over to the only man she would ever love.

Exactly nine month's to the day after they got married, Mac gave birth to a bouncy baby girl, Hannah Rose Rabb, and a bouncy baby boy, Peter David Rabb. And yes in that order. For eternity the family lived in love.


End file.
